Oxygen Debt
by The Prince and The Warlock
Summary: Arthur and Merlin have moved on with their lives since the battle with Uther, but when something unexpected happens, Merlin's past treatment causes a lot of problems. Can Arthur help him move on for the sake of their family or is Merlin too broken to fix? male/male, Mpreg, abuse and flashbacks of rape.
1. Chapter One: Beginning of the End

So this is the first chapter of _Oxygen Debt_, the sequel to _Learning how to live and to breathe. _First of all I would just like to say thank you for all of the support I got for _Learning how to live and to breathe, _reviews and even just knowing how many people had read it really helped me carry on and write the story.

As before this story is just written by me and although I check multiple times with spell check and manually before I publish I don't notice everything so if you spot something or even think another word would fit better don't hesitate to point it out to me, I do really appreciate it. I would also like to point out that this story plot was decided by your vote and the results went as such:

Arthur and Merlin have moved on with their lives since the battle with Uther, but when something unexpected happens, Merlin's past treatment causes a lot of problems. Can Arthur help him move on for the sake of their family? male/male, Mpreg, abuse and flashbacks of rape. _nine votes._

Arthur and Merlin have moved on with their lives since the battle with Uther, but when Morgana was on her death bed she cursed Arthur. Can Merlin deal with the reminders of his past that the curse brings up and can he save Arthur for the sake of their Kingdom. male/male, abuse and rape both past and present. _four votes._

So on with the story, as always please review.

hello = present tense

_hello = past tense, flashbacks, dreams, emphasis on words._

* * *

Oxygen Debt

When you hold your breath for a long period of time your body and muscles are starved of oxygen, meaning that you have to produce energy with out the oxygen. This creates an oxygen debt. Therefore you have to replenish that oxygen before you can start to breathe normally again.

* * *

Chapter One

Merlin paced his and Arthur's shared chambers anxiously, fingers twisted in his hair and fear welling in his heart. He was pregnant.  
He was completely sure that Arthur would be entirely furious; the act of men falling pregnant would be as strange and foreign to the king as it was to the brunette prince when he found out. Merlin had known it to be possible but had, for some reason, ruled it out completely as a possibility for him and Arthur.  
It had been Gaius who had bought his ailment to the newly crowned prince's attention after he had been sick for the third week.  
And now the warlock didn't know what to do, the book that Gaius had provided him with had explained some of what happens in male pregnancies but not much and it was safe to say that Merlin was terrified.

_In the case of some extremely powerful wizards pregnancy may occur with a desired partner if the relationship is strong. The pregnancy will progress as that of a female pregnancy, the only difference being higher risk of miscarriage to the child and increased risk of complications. The birth will start when the bearer goes into labour and a physician will have to make an incision the width of the stomach and cut through the temporary womb, retrieving the child manually, this practice is known as a caesarean. There have been three recorded cases of Wizard Pregnancies since our recorded history, all of which were the wizard Nicolas Flamel. _

A wizard, which to the best of Merlins knowledge, had been murdered four centuries ago by his eldest son. Promising.  
It was when his internal battle of 'tell Arthur, don't tell Arthur' reached the point where he was curled on the floor, rocking back and forth and attempting to pull out the hair from his head, broken sobs erupting from his chest, that Arthur found him.  
The blonde was shocked at the sight of his husband crying brokenly on the floor, having not self with the sight on some time, the last being their conversation after the final battle.

_"Who was she to you Merlin?" Arthur said as they stood on the balcony that evening, Arthur's arms wrapped around the brunette.  
"Morgana, came one day when I was with Valiant, he had paid her a small fortune to bind my magic, cut it off." Merlin drew a deep breath, hating remembering but unable to forget.  
"The first time we met she stopped my magic and then Valiant tied me to the ground. A... A group of her men came in and... They undressed and I thought they were going to rape me... But she stopped them." Merlin scoffed at this point, angry tears falling down his cheeks. Arthur wasn't quite sure what to think as Merlin shared all he knew of his treacherous sister.  
"She said she wanted me to say thank you for saving me... She undressed and the men jeered and whistled at her, touching themselves. I tried pulling away; tried using my magic and that was when I realised what she had done. She had taken the part of me that mattered most Arthur, I had, no matter what, always had my magic, it was my safety net, my backup." Merlin cloaked out a sob and scrunched his eyes closed, willing the tears to stop and when they didn't he pushed the heals of his hands to his eyes.  
"Merlin you don't have to say anymore-" Arthur began, running his hands up and down the brunette arms in a way he hoped was comforting.  
"I do Arthur because I hate her; I hate what she made me do. I was twelve Arthur, twelve years old and she took something from me, pinned me down and promised she'd give it back if I did one thing for her. One thing." he cried, finally losing his cool.  
"What did she do?" Arthur asked, anger towards his sister settling deep in his bones.  
"She straddled my chest... Told me it was going to be alright and she shuffled forwards. Told me to 'fuck her with my tongue' and warned me off biting. I was so scared, I could remember nothing about my past, the only thing I had was my magic and she said she would give it back if I just did this one thing for her." he lowered his eyes, shame painting his cheeks a deep red. "So I did it. She smacked me around a bit when I was doing it. I was crying, but I kept going so that I could have my magic back. And them one of the men watching, there was about six, he lifted my hips up and rammed himself into me without warning. It hurt so badly, I cried out and she moved off me, realising that I wasn't going to be of much use anymore. Just sat there on the bed and messed with herself as I was raped over and over by those monsters." he was curled into Arthur's best by the time he had finished, crying silently and wholeheartedly. "I hate her Arthur and I'm sorry because she's your sister and you most likely didn't wish to hear any of that and you probably still love her but-" Merlins ramble was cut off as the prince pressed his soft lips to the brunettes, both of them crying.  
"I definitely feel no love for her Merlin. I am so sorry she did that." he said pulling the warlocks head to his chest and wrapping his arms around him "so sorry."_

Of course Merlin hadn't been given his magic back, only increasing the mental anguish that the attack had caused. But still, the blonde thought as he dropped his sword carelessly on the floor and ran over to his husband, I haven't seen him in this much pain for a while.  
He gently knelt next to the brunette and wrapped his arms around him. "Tell me what's wrong, love." He whispered into the brunette's ear making the younger boys tears slow.  
"You'll hate me." the brunette whispered back, discretely moving his hand to cover his stomach in a vain attempt to protect the unborn child that he was starting to love.  
"Never." Arthur vowed catching the movement of his husbands hand, hope and joy fluttering in his chest at the implication of the action.  
It was a while before Merlin's very small voice reached Arthur's ears and when he did he was overjoyed.  
"I'm pregnant." Arthur froze at those words, a warm feeling spreading through his body at the idea of a little child growing inside of his beloved.  
His hand instantly moved to caress Merlins stomach but the brunette flinched away fearfully, scrambling backwards before standing and pressing his back against the wall.  
Confusion lingered heavily on Arthur's face as he took in his prince cowering from him.  
"Merlin what-" Arthur began to ask before Merlin cut him off with a sob.  
"Please don't hurt our child." he said, moving both hands to his stomach and sliding down the wall, bringing his hands down to his stomach.  
Arthur was shocked silent by Merlin's words so he tried to take a step forward to try and comfort him but stopped instantly at the unnatural wail that came from the brunette's throat.  
"Please don't, please no." Merlin cried trying to shuffle backwards into the wall, as if it would just move out of the way.  
Arthur backed up, hands up in front of him, unsure as to why Merlin was so upset. And that was how Gwaine and Leon burst in to find them; a sobbing, cowering prince and a king with outstretched arms.  
"You hit him?" Gwaine roared, jumping at Arthur and grabbing him by the collar. The king allowed himself to be manhandled until Gwaine's words registered with him.  
"I certainly did not." he shouted back, pushing his brother-in-law away harshly.  
The two men stood glaring at each other for a second before shouting at the same time as each other, harsh words and accusations overlapping so fiercely that it was hard to tell who said what.  
Leon rolled his eyes at the two men and walked over to where the prince was sat.  
"Merlin, do you what to go somewhere quiet with me, Gaius told me what happened, that you are pregnant."  
The prince's eyes widened slightly at the knights words but after a moments hesitation he softly nodded his head and allowed himself to be boosted into Leon's arms.  
Leon carried him from the room carefully, glancing back at the two arguing men only once.  
They arrived at Gaius' rooms a minute later at Merlin's request, the prince was concerned about the effect his panic attack would have had on the child.  
Gaius ushered them in quickly noticing the tear stained cheeks and red eyes.  
"On the bed my boy." he said gesturing to the cot at the end of the room, quickly gathering some magical potions before rushing over to the boy.  
"What happened?" he asked carefully not wanting to upset his charge anymore than he already was. Merlin shook his head, not wanting to answer the question right now.  
Gaius nodded in resignation and concluded that he could get the story from Leon in a moment.  
"This will make it feel better my boy." he said, holding a vial filled with a blue liquid out to hand to the young warlock. Merlin took it without question and swallowed the tasteless liquid down gently handing the jar back to the older man.  
"Sleep now." the physician whispered, stroking a hand through the boys raven coloured hair. Merlin followed the instructions and quickly drifted off into a restless sleep, dreams of children and raging wars filling his head.

* * *

So, what do you think?


	2. Chapter Two: Barely There Bump

So chapter two. I am really happy with the amount of review I received for chapter one of this story and I would just like to say thank you for all of the support. As always let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter Two

"So what, you didn't say anything to him? Didn't reassure him in any way, just moved your hand towards his stomach? Yes, your right, stupid Merlin for thinking you were less than happy." Gwaine drawled sarcastically, snorting incredulously at the end. Arthur just glared, when the knight put it like that it was pretty obvious what Merlin had thought, but his reaction still wasn't clear. Swallowing his pride he turned to the knight and asked his opinion.

"But that doesn't explain why he got so upset." Arthur whined, struggling severely to understand. "We always talk things through when he's upset, especially considering his past." he sighed.

"Well maybe that's it," Gwaine pondered. "Maybe there's something he hasn't told you."

Arthur frowned at the thought that there was something that Merlin hadn't told him; he had thought that there were no secrets between them.

"You'll just have to ask him." Gwaine said, patting Arthur on the shoulder and standing up. "Right," he sighed stretching his arms above his head, cracking the joints before lowering his arms back down to his sides. "I'm off to find my husband; I suggest you do the same. Sorry 'bout the eye... milord." he said sheepishly gesturing to the swelling on the left of the king's face.

The king laughed it off in good humour, standing as well and retrieving a winter blanket from the bed and something of the mantle piece before following the brunette out of the door, locking it behind him.

He quickly made his way to Gaius' rooms, assuming that's where Leon had taken Merlin. He knocked gently on the door and pushed it open to reveal a tired looking Gaius administering a potion to the prince.

"Knock, knock." he called out gently, trying not to scare his beloved. Merlin jumped slightly at the noise, glancing quickly towards Arthur and frowning, unconsciously wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"Merlin, I just want to talk; I swear to you I shall never hurt you or our child, I love you both too much for that." Merlin frowned at this, thinking it was a ploy.

"You love our child," he asked unsure.

"With all my heart." Arthur vowed solemnly and Merlin nodded, patting the bed next to him. Arthur moved slowly, sitting next to his husband carefully.

"I bought this from our rooms, I know how you love it." he said handing the blanket over, remembering the time that Merlin had walked around the castle all day wearing it instead of a cloak.

Merlin smiled softly at the gesture and wrapped the blanket around him before leaning into the king's side, signing happily as the blonde's arms wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression, it was not my intention," the blonde whispered into his husband's hair. "I was shocked when you told me." Merlin stiffened at those words, once again scared. "But I was also happy, so unbelievably happy; that's our child Merlin, a little baby that's half me and half you and I love it more than I've loved anything ever before and I haven't even met him yet." Arthur smiled softly, tears welling up in his eyes as he voiced his feelings. Merlin was smiling hesitantly at him as he listened to Arthur talk.

"Can you tell me why you were so scared that I was going to hurt the baby, I thought you knew me better than that." he chided softly.

Merlin froze, terror welling up in him, Arthur couldn't know about that part of his life.

_He'd tried to hide the sickness, play it off as rough treatment. He'd tried to protect his stomach each time Valiant came at him but four minutes ago, Valiant had charged at him and gone to punch him in he stomach. He had flinched so hard and wrapped his arms around his vulnerable child, hoping to cushion the blow._

_His master had stopped short however, smirking knowingly at the brunette._

_"Anything you want to tell me?" he demanded walking towards the brunette, forcing them back against the wall._

_"n-no sir." he stuttered, fear unlike any other running through him._

_Valiant lent forwards and stroked the side of his face before whispering in his ear, hot breath crawling on the side of Merlins face. "Liar." and then the slapped the side of the brunettes face._

_Valiant lent backwards slightly and pressed both of his hands on the stomach of the warlock before caressing the barely-there-bump almost tenderly. _

_And then he struck the brunette._

_He struck the warlock with more force than he had ever used before and Merlin fell forward, clutching his stomach and crying out in agony._

_The tears streamed relentlessly, white hot pain emanating from his bump. He knew what was happening._

_"Please save him," Merlin cried distraughtly "please, I will do anything." he clung with one arm to Valliant's trouser leg, using the other to cling to his stomach, as if holding it would stop him losing it. __Please not my baby__._

_"Sorry, no can do." he hissed before walking to the other side of the room and sitting on the chair, watching the warlock loose yet another part of himself._

_It was when Merlin felt the blood run down the side of his leg that he really broke down. His freedom. His magic. His baby. What else was left for them to take?_

As he came out of the flashback Merlin allowed a few tears to leave his eyes. Arthur would never know how he failed; not protecting himself from that monster was one thing, but he allowed that _beast_to kill his little baby. "No I cannot tell you." Arthur nodded, angered by the fact that Merlin had secrets but understanding his need for privacy.

Merlin placed a hand on his stomach and curled further into Arthur's side, he would make his child safe, he could trust Arthur with this child's life, but he wasn't sure yet if he wanted to trust him with the secret of his barely-there-bump-baby.

Arthur soon remembered the other thing that he had picked up from the mantle before he had left his chambers and he quickly pulled the piece of wood from his pocket.

"This is for the baby," Arthur said "Our baby." Merlin took the small wooden dragon from the king's outstretched hand and looked at it in awe. It was the first toy that he could remember seeing. It was beautiful; pale wood that had been carved and sanded so that it was smooth and fluent.

Merlin could feel the magic buzzing behind the wood and looked at Arthur in question.

"Gaius made it for me to protect me from all the bad things in the world. I want our child to have it, so that they feel safe and protected and know less of the world's evils than we did. If you whispered the right incantation then it turns into a real little dragon, I used to call him Aithusa."

Merlin smiled softly and gripped the dragon in his hand. "Until the baby comes," Arthur continued "you'll just have to put up with it protecting you, okay?" he said smiling gently as he watched Merlin smile.

"I think I'll cope." he laughed as they began walking back to their chambers.

They undressed swiftly when they got there, forgoing clothes and sleeping nude. Merlin got under the sheets first followed quickly by Arthur who lay behind him, placing one arm on the baby bump and the other on Merlins head, stroking his head softly.

"Sleep well my love and protect our child." at Arthur's words Merlin froze, fear seizing him, _would Arthur love him if he_couldn't _protect their baby?_Somehow he thought not.

Long after the king drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, Merlin lay awake, a crease in his brow and heaviness in his heart.

* * *

Good? Bad?


	3. Chapter Three: Revelations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Merlin**

**sorry, sorry, sorry. I haven't been well and i have been trying to get started on this again but it has been difficult. I appreciate the reviews so here is chapter three.**

* * *

Arthur spent the next three months building a small little room, in the tallest tower of the castle with a rocking chair that his mother had nursed him in, the crib that he had slept in as a child and dragons painted on the walls, guarding whole kingdoms with their fiery breath.

A little haven for his first born and his husband to escape to.

Arthur had thrown himself into the project wholeheartedly, trying to forget that there was something that Merlin wasn't telling him. They hadn't kept secrets before but the knowledge that something had scared Merlin that he didn't know about was eating him up inside.

He moved to the wall next to the crib where a heavy oak toy chest sat, opening the lid he placed the most recent addition to his unborn child's room safely inside before glancing over the toys, taking inventory. Soft toy bear, wooden knights and horses, wooden sword and shield and now a soft knitted blanket made by Gaius' daughter Freda with the words '_little prince'_ sewn on the side.

Merlin had sighed softly and tutted when he had seen it, running his fingers over it wistfully before stroking his slightly rounded belly and scolding the king for telling others that it was a boy again when they actually had no idea.

Arthur closed the lid and sighed before sitting on top of the chest and placing his head in his hands, _how long had he gone that time without thinking of Merlin? Ten seconds? Fifteen?_

He looked up at the sound of a knock at the door, smiling softly as he saw the concerned look that Leon shot him. "Hello brother." He called, shuffling over on the box so that the knight could sit next to him.

Leon did so with a groan as his sore muscles stretched, training had been brutal the last few weeks.

"Are you going to tell me what is wrong Arthur or are you going to spend another three months hiding up here and pushing us harder than we can take at training?" Arthur sighed and looked at the knight, frowning as he saw how sad and tired the man looked, never having seen the man so down.

"Are you blind brother?" he asked before laughing at Leon's blank look. "Merlin's with child." He smiled softly, looking for his brother's reaction.

"That's amazing Arthur." He said after a moment's hesitation, tears glistening in his eyes and a pained look on his face. Arthur frowned again.

"are you going to tell me what is wrong or are you going to sit there and pretend that your happy for me?" Arthur teased lightly, worried for his brother.

Leon tried to smile but it broke and tears began to fall down his cheeks as he was pulled into Arthur's arms, finding it strange to be receiving comfort from the younger man instead of giving it.

"let me help you." Arthur whispered into the brunet's hair.

"You can't, help me." The older man cried, pulling away from Arthur and walking over to the window. Arthur said nothing, expecting that the brunet just needed to organise his thoughts.

"I think Gwaine is going to leave me." He said quietly after a few minutes, bowing his head to rest it on the glass. Arthur's eyes widened at the words and his heart constricted painfully.

"_What?_" he asked incredulously.

"he wants something that I can not give him and he had had no problems informing me that he could get it somewhere else." Leon said sadly, sorrow in his voice. For the life of him, Arthur couldn't think of _anything_ that Leon couldn't do, or wouldn't do for the brash knight that was his husband.

"Children." Leon said simply, pain and anguish lacing his tone and for a moment Arthur felt guilty. Why should he and Merlin be granted a son when Leon could not? Leon had been a father for so long; to him, to Morgana, to the knights, to Merlin, and now, when he had worked himself to the bone for others and he had finally found himself a person to love, he was incapable of having his own children. _That, _Arthur thought solemnly, _was the most tragic thing that he had ever heard. _

"Brother." He sighed, reaching for the older man, pulling him into a hug and letting the other man cry openly.

"Have you not tried reasoning with him, adoption or surrogacy?"

"He won't hear it, he wants a baby, not someone else's, and not with someone he doesn't love. So he is leaving me, and finding a nice respectable woman with whom he can fall in love and procreate with whilst I stand back and watch, knowing that I can never have a child of my own and I can never get him back."

Arthur, selfishly, allowed himself the chance to feel hurt at the comment for a moment before justifying that he wasn't actually Leon's son, however much he wished it so and that he should be helping the older man and not pitying himself.

"I could ask Merlin see if there is a way for you or Gwaine to carry a child like he is." Arthur said suddenly, the idea coming to him quickly, hope already springing in his chest.

"Already asked my friend; it is magic that protects your child as it grows in Merlin's stomach, me nor Gwaine have that luxury and therefore, get no children together."

"Yes, but your mother was magic, was she not?" Arthur asked carefully, knowing that Leon's mother was a sensitive topic for him considering the fact that she had been killed by Uther in the eradication of magic.

"Yes but I possess no skill."

"But there will still be small amounts of it in your blood."

"Not enough to sustain a life."

"No, but Merlin and I were having a conversation the other day about the transfer of magic to people and things because I was curious about Aithusa and how he worked. He was saying how magic can be transferred from a witch or wizard to objects or people, for the exact reason of creating artificial life." He paused to take a breath before continuing. "If Merlin could pass on some of his magic to you, just for the nine months you carry a child, then you and Gwaine could have your baby and all shall be well."

The look of hope on Leon's face was enough for the king to grab the older mans wrist and begin tugging him towards his and Merlin's chambers.

* * *

"No." Merlin responded and Arthur nearly cried at the look of disappointment on Leon's face.

"Merlin, please reconsi-" Arthur began but the prince yet again cut him off with angry words.

"I said no, what part of that do you have trouble comprehending?" the prince glared at his husband, arms protectively wrapped around his tiny bump.

Arthur blanched at the anger radiating from his partner, recoiling at Merlin's uncharacteristically harsh words.

"Merlin," he began to try again. "Why wont you help them, after all they have done for us?" he asked, angrily.

Merlin whimpered, fear and confusion running through him. His hands began to shake and his vision blurred as he listened to the prince talk.

"I can't." He choked out.

"Can't or won't?"

"I will not."

"Why are you being so selfish?"

"Me selfish?"

"Why won't you help them?"

"Because I have lost a child before and I am not going to put myself In a position where it could happen again."

And then suddenly it was silent.

Merlins chest was heaving as he took in the look of shock or Arthur's face, the anger slipping away and leaving a desolate emptiness that swallowed him whole.

"Merlin i-" Arthur began but he was once again cut off, this time by the sound of the door as it slammed behind Merlin, leaving him and Leon alone.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	4. Chapter Four: The Whole Truth

**disclaimer: i dont own merlin.**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

Arthur followed Merlin out of the room quickly, confused, angry and with Merlin's words bouncing around the insides of his head.

_"Because I have lost a child before and I am not going to put myself in a position where it could happen again."_

When had Merlin been pregnant before? Why had he felt that he couldn't share that with him?

He quickly caught sight of the brunet standing at one of the windows overlooking the courtyard, leaning on the bricks and wiping angrily at the tears on his face.

He walked silently over to his husband, brushing a hand over the centre of his back before caressing the back of his neck and pulling the slighter man into his body for a strong hug. The brunet pressed his face into the blond's chest, breathing in the deep smell of Arthur and allowing himself to calm before pulling away.

"I guess I owe you an explanation." He breathed out softly as he linked his fingers with his husbands. Arthur nodded carefully, not wanting to push Merlin into sharing something that he didn't want to but also feeling as if he was _owed _an explanation.

"The thing that allows me to carry our child is my magic, it creates and sustains the baby throughout the entire pregnancy, using spells is taxing for me and… well… I couldn't give my magic to Leon, not now. Not when our child's very life is in the balance Arthur. I can't risk that, no matter how much rests on it."

Arthur's eyes had widened slightly as he had realised what Merlin had meant; by lending magic to Leon, Merlin was risking the life of their own child.

"I am so sorry Merlin, I didn't realise what I was asking." He said, once again pulling the brunet in to his chest. "I would give all of Albion to ensure that our son or daughter was safe and you must believe me when I say that I didn't understand that it could risk our baby's life."

"I believe you." Merlin muttered as Arthur kissed his head gently.

Arthur waited for Merlin to elaborate on the other revelation he made, quickly loosing patients with him and resorting to asking him.

"You've lost a child?"

Merlin took a sharp breath and tensed in his husband's arms, wanting to trust the blonde with this secret but being scared and unsure as well.

"Trust me." Arthur said against the brunets head as his arms tightened comfortingly around his husband. "_Please_ trust me."

Merlin sighed before beginning his tale with a very heavy heart and a fluttering in his stomach.

"A long while ago, whilst I was still with Valiant, I ended up carrying his child. I tried so hard to protect it but he found out and killed it." He finished quietly, tears falling yet again as he mourned for the child he never got to meet and the life that he never got to live.

"Oh Merlin." Arthur sighed crushing the brunet closer to his chest in an impossible gesture of comfort, wondering with abandon when they would reach a point in their lives where they had suffered enough.

When it appeared that the brunet wasn't going to calm down any time soon, Arthur hoisted the younger man into his arms, striding towards their chambers carefully.

He was pleased to see that Leon had left to give them some privacy when he finally placed a groggy Merlin in their bed. The brunet groaned as he briefly lost contact with his husband, reaching out a hand to grab onto the king's tunic.

"Don't leave." He muttered, sniffing loudly and Arthur climbed onto the bed and lay down next to him.

"I shall never leave you Merlin." He vowed, laying on his back and pulling Merlin onto his chest and then wrapping his arms around him. "I love you my husband."

Merlin sighed and wrapped his own arm around Arthur's waist, pushing his face into the blond's chest before speaking. "I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"I understand why you didn't, its okay." Arthur replied kissing Merlin's head. "Some things are harder to say than others."

"I love you Arthur." Merlin muttered, thankful that the blond understood his need to have kept it private.

"And I love you." He said as they pulled the sheets up and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Leon knocked on his camber door, feeling, for once, that he and Gwaine didn't know each other well enough to walk in unannounced. He smiled softly as his husband opened the door.

"Leon." He said sharply, no emotion or love behind the greeting and Leon only just stopped himself from cringing.

"Gwaine, we need to talk." He said.

Gwaine paused for a moment before letting the brunet into the room, walking himself over to the table to sit at it.

"Gwain I know its been difficult these past few week and I know you want something that under normal circumstances I couldn't give you, but I have spoken to Arthur." He said, beginning to feel hopeful as his husbands confused eyes moved to look at him.

"My mother was magic so part of that magic runs through me, if Merlin could lend me some of that magic then there is a strong chance that we could conceive and that I could carry a child to term."

And with those words Gwaine's whole world stopped spinning.

He could see his future clearly for the first time in months, _their _future, his and Leon's; their future with children and grandchildren and happiness and love, a family.

"There is one small issue," Leon said taking a breath. "Merlin is currently pregnant with his and Arthur's child and he can't lend me the magic until he has given birth, they could lose the baby if he did."

"I can wait." Gwaine said, pulling the brunet into a tight hug. "I could wait forever for _you_ Leon."

Leon frowned at the words before muttering into his husbands shoulder. "So you can wait now but you couldn't before?"

Gwaine sighed with a heavy heart.

"Leon all my life, I have wanted a family, a partner, children and grandchildren, maybe even a dog. But then I found you; and something had never been _so perfect,_ you were perfect. I forgot about it all for a while, but it was still there, the longing, the ache, the _need _to have something other than me and you. But it wasn't, and the worst thing was that it wasn't even a possibility; _it was never going to happen. _There wasn't even a little chance."

He paused, taking in a shuddering breath and looking up at the ceiling as he tried to will the tears back.

"But now, we can have it, be a family, and it doesn't matter if its tomorrow or in two years time because it will happen, and it will be flawless." He said as he pulled away from the hug and looked Leon in the eye, "I love you, more than anything." He whispered before kissing his husband with a soft, tender kiss that had them both forgetting the stress of the last few months.

Leon pulled away from the kiss, laughing as joy bubbled up from his chest and settled in his bones. Gwaine smiled at the happiness on the knights face, placing both of his hands on the other mans hips before lifting and spinning him around as they both laughed, happier than they could ever remember being.

Kissing softly as they settled on the bed the curled into each others arms and drifted off to a peaceful sleep, holding each other for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Merlin awoke that morning, filled with a warmth he hadn't felt in a while, Arthur's strong arms wrapped around him and resting on his swollen stomach. He smiled and pushed back further into the king's arms, reveling in the physical contact and finding comfort in it as the blond tightened his grip.

He turned carefully so that he was facing his husband before kissing his jaw and cheek. Giggling quietly as the king's face scrunched up and he pulled the brunet closer, muttering and growling as he jokingly pinned the prince under him.

"Hhhhhhm, my husband will be back soon." He teased Merlin, resting their foreheads together as the pregnant man giggled again, kissing the blond's lips soundly.

"We best hurry," Merlin said as he kissed the king again before sighing in happiness and rubbing a hand caringly against his belly.

"I love you." Merlin whispered as he kissed Arthur softly again.

"And I you." He whispered back as he hugged the brunet to him resting his hand atop Merlin's on his stomach. "And our child." He muttered before leaning down and kissing the bump lovingly.

* * *

**please review, it makes my day :)**


	5. Chapter Five: King of Camelot's Child

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, the bbc does, and its safe to say that if I did own it, it would have gone a lot differently and exceedingly more gay.**

**Sorry, I know it's been a while and I would bore you with excuses but really I'm just swamped with revision and exams and doctors appointments. But anyway, this chapter is a little longer than your used to and I would just like to say thank you to anyone who is still reading after this month long break, again sorry.**

**p.s loving the new series of Merlin. Topless knights, ruthless Gwen, Merthur sleeping in the forest together, all pressed against each other and the net thing, swoon. I actually will cry if Mordred kills Arthur.**

Arthur smiled lovingly at his husband as he walked across the training grounds with a hand caressing his largely swollen belly. The king eagerly handed his sword to one of the newer knights, gesturing his thanks before he walked over to his husband.

Kissing Merlin softly to a chorus of catcalls from the knights the blond chuckled as he pulled away, linking one hand with Merlins and resting the other on Merlins belly.

"He's arriving any day now, my love, you should be resting." Arthur murmured as his child kicked softly on his hand, letting his father know that he was there.

"I missed you." Merlin admitted softly, leaning into Arthur's caress, "You weren't there when I woke."

Arthur smiled and silently relished in how far they had come in the last few months, how far Merlin had come.

"How are you fairing today?" Arthur asked softly, wrapping his arms around Merlins midsection and pulling him into a long overdue hug.  
"A little dark around the edges but brighter than I've been in along time." he smiled, kissing Arthur's jaw tenderly "I think little one may come today." he stated and Arthur jumped back shock and worry on his face.  
"Are you having contractions? Have your waters broke?" Merlin giggled slightly at the panic on Arthur's face, placing his hands on his husbands face and smiling.  
"no Arthur nothing like that, I just think that little one is anxious to meet his daddy." he smiled before kissing the blonds nose and hugging him back.  
"You scared me." Arthur laughed back before turning to glance at the knights whom were joking in good humour as they fought.  
"come," he said turning back towards the castle and tugging Merlin gently by the hand "it seems as if they could do without me for a while, I have much better things to be doing."  
They walked in hurried steps to the nearest room where Arthur could guarantee privacy. The throne room.  
It was empty when Arthur pushed open the heavy oak door, pulling Merlin inside before shutting and locking the door behind him. He dragged the prince over to the chair that was stood in the centre of the room, sitting himself down before pulling Merlin down so bat he was straddling the king, swollen belly pressed snugly between them.  
"This is highly inappropriate milord." Merlin teased, hovering his lips slightly above the kings. "If someone were to see..." he trailed off kissing his husband provocatively on the lips.  
The blonde smiled at the words and placed his hands gently on the prince's hips, steadying him and preventing him from falling. Reviling yet again at the amount of progress Merlin had made in the last few months Arthur sighed into the kiss, running both of his hands up the brunet's body so they came to rest on his neck, thumbs caressing the underside of his jaw.  
Arthur could feel himself and Merlin beginning to harden, their kissing growing more and more heated until they were rubbing against each other steadily.  
It was just as Arthur was beginning to feel the start of his release that Merlin tensed and cried out in pain as a heavy rush of warm liquid spilled over his lap.  
They both froze and looked down at their laps, at the damp patch now covering them both. Neither moved till Merlin cried out and doubled over, clutching at his baby bump desperately.  
"ouch Arthur, ow Arthur what's happening to me?" he cried, tears welling in his eyes as panic settled in his bones.  
"No, no Merlin its okay. It shall all be fine; you are going into labour. The baby's coming." he smiled in joy as he realise he would be meeting his son soon enough.  
"The baby?" Merlin asked slightly calmer, but with panic still coating his tone.  
"Yes love, our baby." he smiled again, standing smoothly and lifting the pregnant man into his arms. "Come, we must find Gaius so that he can deliver our child safely."  
He moved quickly to their chambers, settling a now pale Merlin onto their bed gently, stripping him quickly and re-dressing him in one of his own oversized shirts, it looked more like a woman's dress than anything.  
Leaning out of the door he hollered at the first guard he saw, demanding that they fetch Gaius and tell him that the baby is coming before returning to his and Merlins room, slamming the door with a defining crack.  
Merlin was sat up in the large double bed, panting and breathing heavily through his contractions, face worried and twisted in pain.  
"Gaius is on his way." Arthur soothed as he moved to sit behind his husband with a leg either side of the brunet's, supporting him in the trial of birthing their son. As Merlin once again cried out Arthur winced and used his panicking brain to think of a topic of conversation to take the princes mind off it.  
"Love, do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" he asked, whispering in the brunet's ear.  
"I do not know," Merlin panted back, a distracted smile on his face. "I almost wish for it to be a girl just to spite you." he laughed and Arthur smiled at the humour behind his love's words.  
"I shall love them none the less. Boy and I shall teach him to fight and show him of kingdoms and battle and how to treat his future husband or wife correctly. We shall be there when he needs advice or monsters and dreams wake him in the night, and stand proudly as he takes the throne." Arthur smiled at the image, warmth flooding him at the thought of his unborn child. "And if it is a girl, you shall teach her of magic and motherhood. How to grow and flourish. I shall teach her of swords and how to defend herself from men not worthy of her."  
"You mean everyone then." Merlin interjected, still out of breath and smiling.  
"Of course, no one shall be good enough for her. I will huff and puff and rant and claim that as king I should decide whom she marries and you will smile at me and place a hand on my arm. The voice of reason, you shall whisper select words to me and I shall begrudgingly accept her partner." he smiled at the image his own words painted, a single tear falling down his cheek.  
"I shall love them unconditionally, we both shall, and-" Arthur stopped suddenly choked and unable to talk. Merlin, sensing his difficulty clasped their hands together and finished his sentence with more conviction than the great dragon.  
"They will know a childhood we never did, love we never did, and happiness we never did; one that comes from growing up surrounded by love and knowing that you are wanted."  
Arthur nodded his head, unaware that Merlin couldn't see before kissing the back of his head softly. Being pulled back into the present situation as Merlin winced through another contraction and Gaius entered the room simultaneously.  
"Hello my boys, a few days early I see. Must be impatient to meet her fathers."  
Merlin smiled at the old wizard, mirth swimming in his eyes as he muttered for the old man to hurry, as the child wanted to meet its grandfather Gaius too.  
The old mans smile could have lit the room with rose words, a rare happiness radiating from his face as he asked the prince to lay flat on his back and to spread his legs.  
Arthur could feel the panic start to thrum through Merlins veins. He logically knew that Gaius would never hurt him in that way, that he would never take advantage of him like that. But the scared, fearful, still completely broken part of the warlock was panicking at the fact that Gaius wanted access to the part of him he had only ever willingly shared with Arthur.  
"no." he panicked from his place on the bed, clenching his legs and eyes shut.  
"Merlin," Gaius soothed, looking worriedly at the blonde. "I have to check to make sure there is no natural birth canal forming, in some of the books I have read of Flamel it says he gave birth without an operation."  
"No, no, no." Merlin cried, pushing back against Arthur's chest and clutching at the blonde. "Please Arthur don't let him." he cried.  
"Merlin," Gaius said rapidly. "You have to calm down the panic is scaring the child, if he starts to panic the placenta could detach and be could suffocate."  
At this Merlin quieted for a moment, fear for his unborn child overriding his panic.  
"Please let me check." the physician asked desperately, sighing as Merlin once again shook his head.  
"If you are unwilling to let me check will you let Arthur if I tell him what to do?" Gaius suggested after a moment. Merlin barely hesitated before he nodded in agreement, relieved that it would be Arthur and not Gaius.  
"Okay Arthur, you need to bend his knees towards his chest and spread his legs. Tell me when you've done it." Gaius instructed, looking away from the two men Arthur began to lift the sheets.  
"Done." Arthur said as he stared in-between his husband's legs.  
"Okay, is there any king of opening that is not normally there, where his perineum is?" Gaius asked and Arthur frowned staring intently before deciding that there was not.  
"No." Gaius sighed knowing that weather or not he or Arthur performed the next bit it was still going to set the brunet back a few weeks.  
"Okay, Arthur I need you to slick your fingers and see if Merlins anus is looser than usual."  
Merlin let out a quiet moan at this, the humiliation of the situation settling in his brain and dredging up memories he longed to forget.  
"Is there any other way?" the blonde asked the older man, hating that he was having to do this.  
"I'm sorry Arthur but if we don't check and I do an operation when it's not needed I could seriously hurt both Merlin and the baby."

Arthur moved his fingers to his mouth, wetting them before gently rubbing them around Merlins opening, pushing into him carefully, whilst whispering comforting words to his husband.

"No, its no different." He said after a moment of stretching and testing Merlin's walls, bumping against his prostate a few times, causing the prince to writhe in embarrassment that he was getting pleasure from this degrading experience, Gaius only a few feet away.

Settling Merlin's legs back on the bed and covering them once again with the sheets Arthur called Gaius back over, the old man returning with a glittering dagger and a multitude of sheets.

He pulled the sheet down and tucked it just under the baby bump before adjusting the knife in his hand so that it was poised just above the pale flawless skin of Merlin's stomach.

"He'll bleed out." Arthur cried, gripping the physicians' wrist before the knife could slice his loves skin.

"My magic will stop that from happening. His magic will protect the child and mine him. They will be safe Arthur; nothing is going to go wrong today."

Arthur's brain was spinning for a moment with the thought of loosing them, reluctantly after a few moments of indecision his hand released Gaius' and he allowed the physician to start birthing his child.

The blood pooled around the cut in tantalizing contrast to his pale white skin. Arthur looked away, counting the seconds in his head, listening to Merlin cry out and Gaius trying to soothe. The blonde eventually moved back to his husband's side, looking not at the brunet's stomach but clutching his hand desperately and pushing their foreheads together in an attempt to block out the world.

"It's not worth it Merlin," he cried, his tears mingling with Merlin's. "I love our child, Merlin, but this is not worth loosing you. Please you have to pull through this. You have to."

Merlin's face contorted as Gaius tugged painfully hard on his stomach muscles, sighing in relief as he felt a weight be removed from him. Looking over at the physician he saw a red mass in the old mans hands.

"Gaius, the baby." He cried, trying to reach for them but not being able to. "My baby, why isn't it moving?" he cried, tears anew falling down his cheeks as he scrambled to find purchase in this new reality; one where he was once again left childless.

Gaius scrambled with his countless years of knowledge, trawling through years of information, wondering what to do. It was as he was looking at the shattered faces of his sons that he remembered. Clutching the child to his chest he began swinging his body rapidly from side to side, supporting the newborns head expertly.

It was a few minutes later, that the King of Camelot's daughter took her first shuddering breath, and let out a cry perfect enough to heal the hurt in her fathers hearts.

**Have I earned your forgiveness for the really long break yet, I personally think I just needed to watch the new episode to remember how many merthur feels I had any way, you know the drill, review please.**


	6. Chapter Six: Air

**Disclaimer, I don't own Merlin unfortunately. **

**Ok, so this is the next chapter and the little girl's name is pronounced 'ay-wa', like the mythical entity thing in Avatar with Sam Worthington. **

Arthur couldn't ever remember seeing something as perfect as the beautiful child that was nestled softly in his arms.  
The hour old girl was currently swaddled in the blanket that read 'little prince', an ironic twist of events that Merlin had not failed to laugh at before he fell asleep.  
The brunet was lay next to Arthur on his side, curled up in the sheets with a hand resting in his now empty stomach. Gaius had stitched him up with minimum fuss before stating that they should get some sleep. Merlin had succumbed almost instantly to the call of dreams, drifting off after kissing their daughter lovingly on the head and pressing a hand to Arthur's face softly muttering a small "thank you", what he was thankful for though Arthur wasn't sure, if anything, Arthur felt as if he should be saying thank you, Merlin had given him the most perfect child, a baby girl.

The youngster gurgled happily in her sleep, bringing one tiny fist up to her face as her mouth stretched in a 'o' as she yawned. Arthur smiled indulgently, feeling his heart melt just a little bit more before he bought his index finger up to her face, brushing away a strand of golden hair that had fallen in her face.

The small child gripped her father's finger in a surprisingly tight grip for one so young, before burrowing deeper into her blanket and drifting off to sleep.

Arthur, content just to look at her, stayed awake, still slightly worried about the blood loss from the operation. Checking the brunette as frequently as he checked their perfect little daughter, he brushed soft gold hair from his little girls face, asking the heavens how he ended up so lucky.

He woke suddenly the next morning as he heard a crash and a small groan of pain. Bolting upright the king quickly lay their daughter in the centre of the bed before standing and assessing the room.  
Seeing his husband toppled on the ground by the bed sent shivers down the blond's side as he rushed to aid his husband.  
Pulling him back up to the bed the king carefully settled his husband on the pillows next to their little girl before lifting his night shirt and checking the stitches.  
"They've torn." he said solemnly, watching as red rivulets dripped steadily from the puncture wounds.  
Arthur carefully dragged the white linen shirt back down to cover the wounds before he walked over to the door and stuck his head out, calling over the nearest guard and asking him to summon Gaius, quickly.  
Turning back into the room and closing the door behind him. Smiling softly as he saw his husband cradling their daughter in his arms and cooing to him softly, he walked over quietly.  
"Shhh, little one. It shall all be fine, me and daddy are going to look after you, and you'll be so happy and loved."  
Merlin smiled at his daughter and kissed her forehead lovingly, heart close to bursting at her perfection as she watched her small face scrunch up and her mouth stretch into an 'o' as she yawned.  
Arthur slipped into the bed next to Merlin, wrapping his arms around the brunet and kissing his neck lovingly, "you know we shall have to think of a name." he said, smiling adoringly at their child.  
"I don't think I shall ever tire of looking at her." Merlin said softly, stroking the back of one of his fingers along her cheek. "She is so perfect Arthur, thank you so much."  
"You keep saying that," Arthur began, rubbing soothing circles into Merlins neck "but I think it is I who should be thanking you; you have me the most perfect daughter and the most amazing family, and I love you." he said softly.  
"As I love you." Merlin replied, turning his head and softly pressing his lips to the blondes. The kiss was soft and new in a strange kind o way, as if the addition of the young princess had deepened their bond in inexplicable ways.  
They parted when they heard the door open and Gaius walked in, medical bag in hand and a look of worry etched on his face.  
"Merlin my boy, how fare you?"  
"I tore my stitches Gaius," Merlin smiled in a guilty way at the old physician, smiling as the older man rolled his eyes.  
Gaius shooed Arthur off the bed and quickly lifted the small wiggling child from the brunet's arms and into the blonds, ears deaf to the warlock's protests.  
"Lie flat back." Gaius commanded, lifting Merlins shirt after he had followed his command and lain down.  
Gaius tutted as he took in the sight of the torn stitches, immediately getting to work on repairing them.  
"Names." Merlin prompted as Gaius tugged on a stitch causing him to wince.  
"I would like something Druid." Arthur said after a moment's silence, Merlin turning his head sharply from examining Gaius' handiwork to stare at his king, shocked.  
"Really?"  
"Honestly."  
The answering smile that Merlin threw him was worth it all, lighting up the space between them with a love to pure for words.  
"Awyr." Merlin said and Arthur tried the name out a few times, rolling it around his tongue and tasting it on his lips.  
"I love it." he said, smiling at the small child in his arms. "Awyr, my daughter Awyr." her blue eyes opened at the sound of her fathers voice, small fist reaching for him and clenching tightly as she grasped his finger.  
"what does it mean?" he asked the brunet, not even bothering to tear his eyes from the now sleeping little girl.  
"Air, it means air." Merlin said softly as Gaius pulled his shirt down over his now healed stitches.  
"I think it is definitely befitting of a princess." Gaius said, taking the little girl from the blonds arms before moving her to the bed and unwrapping her from the blanket.  
"I just need to check that everything is okay with little one." he explained, tickling her small tummy and making her wiggle and squirm.  
Both parents waited anxiously as Gaius preformed his checks, sighing in relief as the physician wrapped the baby back in the blanket and handing her back to a nervous Merlin.  
"Ten fingers and toes, all healthy and if I'm not correct, a touch of magic in her." Gaius smirked as Merlin beamed and began to croon over his daughter, pride radiating from his very bones.  
Arthur smiled as well, remembering how far he and Merlin had come from the beginning, how much he now loved the magic that was a part of his husband and how he would love the magic that was a part of their daughter.


	7. Chapter Seven: Three Weeks Later

**New chapter, please review it makes my day **

It was three weeks later before Merlin was cleared by Gaius to leave his and Arthur's quarters and the first thing he did was visit Leon and Gwaine.  
His walk to their chambers had been slow and painful, hindered slightly by the small bundle of precious cargo in his arms. He knocked on the door to their chambers softly, cooing at his daughter quietly as she began to stir.  
Jumping slightly as Leon opened the door he smiled at the knight, asking of he could come in so that their niece could meet her uncles.  
Leon's face lit as he took note of the child bundled in her fathers arms for the first time. Opening the door further he gestured for the brunet to come in before calling Gwaine excitedly.  
Merlin laughed and handed the little girl over willingly, happy to leave his daughter in Leon's care. Watching as Leon cuddled and cooed over the child made Merlins heart swelled as he gazed upon Awyr, she shall never be without someone who loves her, who would protect her and cherish her.  
"I had heard from Arthur about two week ago that she had been born but he refused to let me meet her until you were well enough to receive company, he said you had something to ask of me but that I had to wait until you sought me out."  
Merlin smiled at this, knowing that Arthur would have wound his brother up mercilessly, teasing him like children would.  
"We were wondering," Merlin begin as Gwaine sauntered into the room shirtless, as usual, to stand next to his husband and stoke the child's hair. "Me and Arthur that is, if the both of you would do us the honour of being her godparents."  
Both men looked shocked at the brunet before they looked at each other and then again at the little girl nestled safely in their arms.  
"we would be honoured, Merlin." Gwaine choked out, heart full of joy. "but how are we to be her godparents if we don't know her name?" he teased, taking the child softly from Leon's arms and talking to her gently.  
"Her name is Aywr, it is Druid for 'air'." he explained through a fond smile.  
"It is befitting I think." Leon mumbled, looking forlornly at the floor, it was seeing this expression that reminded Merlin as to the purpose of his journey.  
"I have had chance to heel from the operation and I now find myself with an excess of magic, it is starting to feel quite redundant." he smiled at the look of hope on Leon's face.  
"really?" the knight asked, glancing in-between a smug looking Merlin and a confused Gwaine.  
"Yes." Merlin said, eyes glowing gold as he transferred part of his magic over to the knight. Leon gasped as he felt the magic surge through his veins before warming his body and settling in his bones.  
Gwaine grinned madly as he realised what Merlin was doing, tears welling as he pictured Leon swelling with his child.  
"you shall have to conceive quickly, my magic will only stay for a few days before it comes back to me unless you become pregnant, it needs the foetus to act like an anchor, and then after you give birth it will come back to me and I will have to give it to you again before you can conceive again." he said before swooping up and collecting his little girl, "I shall leave you so you can.." Merlin blushed and clutched his daughter closer to him before walking to the door and looking back briefly "well... You know."  
Blushing deeper he walked from the room and closed the door behind him, he began walking towards the throne room in search of his husband.

When he arrived the king was in the middle of a council meeting, the guards opened the doors immediately seeing the brunet and his daughter allowing the prince to enter with a quick bow and a muttered 'milord'.  
Arthur had drawn his wavering attention from the oh-so-riveting harvest plans at the sound of the doors opening, beaming as he saw his husband and their little girl.  
"Merlin my love," he said standing from the table and letting the old men quarrel amongst themselves. "is everything okay?" he asked rubbing a hand over his daughters head as his kissed the warlock soundly on the lips.  
"missed her daddy." he said gesturing to the asleep baby and Arthur raised a disbelieving eyebrow.  
"Really?" Merlin blushed.  
"Maybe I missed you as well." he muttered shyly, pressing his face into the blond's neck, and kissing the top of his chest softly.  
Arthur laughed softly and stroked the warlocks back, gesturing the servant closest to the table to pull up an extra chair next to him.  
He walked back to the table, guiding his husband with him, pulling out Merlins chair for him before settling on his own and clearing his throat to gain the attention of the councillors.  
"For all of you who have not yet met mine and Merlins child, this is our daughter, Awyr." he said proudly, placing a hand comfortingly on the warlocks knee as the brunet brushed hair from her forehead.  
"Congratulations milord's, she is splendid." one of the old men from the end of the table called, smiling warmly at the king and his new family.  
"Thank you George." the king smiled back.  
"When shall she be introduced to the kingdom?" another man asked, looking apprehensively at the blonde.  
"Tomorrow," the king said, addressing all of the lords "there will be the announcement on the balcony and then a feast in the castle and celebrations all over the kingdom in honour of the first princess of Albion."  
He smiled before returning to the matter of crops, bordering kingdoms and the steady return of magi to the lands.  
When the latter was bought up one of the lords spoke up and mentioned the trouble that some of the younger warlocks and witches were causing within the citadel now that they were granted permission to use it.  
Merlins head snapped up at this, a curiosity and longing that the king had never seen before gracing his features.  
"May I... Never mind." Merlin said before he blushed as he noticed he gaze of the council on him.  
"Tell me." Arthur implored, linking his fingers with his husbands.  
"I could... Well I could teach them, run classes, about spells and the correct use of magic. None of it would be offensive, only defensive and practical like force fields and water charms, fire, drying things and washing." Merlin stopped after a moment, having barely taken a breath between words let alone sentences.  
It was all quiet for a moment as Arthur thought it over.  
"I think, well I think it is a marvellous idea." he said, kissing the princes knuckles and looking for the acceptance of the other lords.  
They all smiled one by one, some at the idea and others at the relationship that had formed between the king and the prince.  
Arthur smiled, but for a very different reason; a new era was beginning, one free from prejudice and hate and one that was safe for all to live in.


	8. Chapter Eight: One Year Later

**Disclaimer I do not own Merlin.**

**OMG, more than two updates in one week, you will all die of shock LOL. Sorry, I quite enjoy taking the mick out of myself. So anyway, I hope you enjoy it and I am thinking of bringing the story to a close soon, it will be sad because I don't see myself doing another story in this series after this, but im sure I can start on something new with the support of my avid readers please review.**

One year later.

Merlin smiled at the children that were currently stood in a loose circle, practising their ability to summon water.

Hearing a frustrated groan from behind him he turned to see one of the older boys of about ten, staring intently at his hand, failing to summon water. The brunet thought his name was Daniel.

"Okay, everyone, you all did well, I shall see you tomorrow. Try not to cause too much trouble in the meanwhile." Some of the older kids threw a smile over their shoulder along with a brief "Thanks Merlin." Whilst some of the younger ones, hugged his legs or bowed nervously, giggling out a "Thank you sire." Before running off to their friends.

Turning back around Merlin wasn't surprised to see Daniel sitting with his back up against a tree and with his head buried into his knees. Walking over and settling on the ground next to the boy he reached out and pulled him into a one-armed-hug.

"What's wrong Daniel?" the prince asked, already knowing the answer.

"Everyone is better at magic than me, even the little kids. All of my older brothers tease me at home, saying that I must be adopted because I'm not as good as them, or that my magic must have got sent to me by accident." He sniffed, wiping his eyes with his uncoordinated ten year old hand.

"That's unfair of them Daniel; they shouldn't tease you like that. And they are wrong, magic chooses the wizard because they know that that person can do their very best with it, whether or not it is summoning dragons or water, it all takes practice and it is all difficult, but it's a part of you, a special part that no one can ever take or belittle."

"So, is it just that my magic doesn't want to summon water?" the boy asked, a confused furrow between his brow that Merlin found endearing and cute.

"Not quite, it just means that your magic is… harder to command than others."

"Stronger?" the boy asked hopefully.

"Possibly," the warlock agreed. "Or maybe we just need to find the correct form of magic for you."

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking slightly happier and a lot more comfortable now that he knew it wasn't his fault.

"Well, different wizards can be better at different things, if you are passionate about the earth you are going to have an affinity for the magic connected to the earth; summoning water, creating plants, making it rain, snow, sun, making flowers blossom. If you are interested in medicine then your magic is most likely going to grow towards healing; your magic wants you to find what makes you happiest, it wants you to do it so that you can grow stronger and be a better person. Perhaps we just need to find what makes you happiest."

The little boy nodded his head contemplatively, jumping when he realised the prince was expecting an answer.

"oh.. ummm… well…" he stuttered, face reddening as he tried to think of the answer to the question.

"What is your favourite thing to do in the whole world?" the warlock asked, smiling at the boy.

"Well I like playing swords with my friends, we pretend to be knight of the round table like Arthur and wizards like you, but I always pretend to be a knight because I think its more fun, like you can slay bad people and ride horses and kiss fair maidens." He blushed a little more at the last point, as if he hadn't really meant to say it.

"Well then, I think there is someone you should talk to." He said standing up and holding out his hand for the little boy to hold.

He pulled the youngster up and led him over to the training field where the knights were training.

"Gwaine." He called, watching as the sweaty, Irishman walked over, grabbing Merlin in a sticky-smelly hug that had the prince squirming to get away from him.

"Sir Gwaine, contain yourself." The prince chuckled out as Gwaine feigned back in shock before bowing and apologising in an overly sarcastic way that the ten year old didn't really understand.

"Who's this?" Gwaine asked turning to the small boy as the ten year old giggled at Gwaine's theatrics.

"Go on." Merlin prompted the boy placing a hand on his shoulder and nudging him forwards slightly.

"I'm Daniel." He said quietly looking at the knight before examining the ground closely.

"Daniel here is a participant in my classes, but were thinking that perhaps something else would suit him better."

"Were you now?" Gwaine replied.

"Yes."

"And what would this something else be."

"Sword training with the most dashing knight in all of Camelot." Merlin replied, flatteringly, winking at Arthur as he saw him and Aywr coming up behind Gwaine.

"And what is in it for me, Prince of the realm." Gwaine jested, folding his arms over his chest.

"Not collecting everyone's armour at the end of training." Arthur called from behind the brunet making the knight jump and spin around, screaming in a way that will be denied forever.

"Arthur," Gwain spoke, trying to ignore the laughter coming from the two wizards behind him. "I thought Leon was baby sitting for training."

"Little one missed her parents." The king explained, bouncing the little princess on his hip.

"Papa, Papa, Papa." Aywr called, reaching for Merlin with clumsy hands.

"Oh my little angel, how are you?" Merlin asked, swooping the beautiful little girl from her father's arms and spinning her in the air, before cuddling her to his chest making her laugh.

Arthur smiled at the sight of his husband and daughter, before kneeling down next to the little boy.

"Do you want to learn how to be a knight?" he asked softly, attempting to make himself as non-threatening as he knew the king could be to one so small.

"Well the prince said that I need to make my magic happy and then it will work and so I need to do the thing that will make me happiest in the whole wide world." He said without taking a breath, making the king laugh happily; somehow he didn't think that was what Merlin said.

"is your magic not working then?" the king enquired softly.

"Not very well Sire, all of the other children tease me." He said looking over the king's shoulder to watch the knights fighting.

"Well then," Arthur said standing and dragging Gwaine over "Gwaine will teach you how to be a knight and then tomorrow, I shall test you to see if you can become a knight of Camelot." He announced, smiling at the little boy, heart swelling as he noticed the boy's grin.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Daniel called, latching onto Arthur's legs in a hug before grabbing Gwaine's hand and dragging him towards the training field, talking about dragons and maidens and swords, Gwaine listening avidly and nodding along in all the right places, only interjecting to mention that he may meet his own knight, like him and Leon and the king and Merlin.

Daniel jumped at that comment, running off on a whole new future involving rescuing a village from an evil warlock and adopting some children whose parents had died with his husband.

Arthur smiled and walked over to Merlin who was currently holding a quite interesting conversation with their daughter about pink vs purple.

"'ink is pwetty papa." She giggled as she tugged at the sleeve of her pale pink dress.

"Purple is also very pretty." Merlin commented, eyes flashing gold as he changed the dress purple. Awyr giggled, hugging Merlin and pressing a big sloppy kiss to his cheek.

"urple is my favewit." She said, looking around for her father, blonde hair flying as her head spun.

"Dada, Papa made my dwess urple." She said, laughing from her place in Merlin's arms before reaching for Arthur."

Arthur, pulled the little girl from Merlins arms before kissing his husband on the cheek and settling the toddler on his hip.

"Daddy!" Awyr scolded with a scowl, hitting the blonde's chest angrily.

"Sorry princess." Arthur said kissing her on the cheek as well so that she didn't feel left out.

"Did you have fun playing with Aldwyn and Leon?" he asked, referring to Gwain and Leon's two day old son.

"Aldwyn is cute and iccle, his fingers are tiny dada." She said putting her hands together by her face to indicate a small distance. "Iccler than mine."

"Really?" Arthur gasped in fake surprise, laughing as Merlin snickered behind him.

"umhum." She said, laying her head down on Arthur's shoulder. "Sweepy dada." She said, placing one thumb in her mouth and scrunching the other into his shirt. Arthur smiled softly and lay his head gently on top of hers.

"Okay baby, let's get you some sleep then."

"Only if you and papa come too." She said, words slurring together slightly as the fatigue took over.

"I think that can be arranged." Merlin chimed, slipping his hand into Arthur's as he looked back to see if Daniel was okay with Gwaine. He seemed fine, happily fighting Gwaine to the death in an epic battle with wooden swords.

"Thank you." Merlin said as he lent on Arthur's other shoulder and they began to stroll back to the castle.

"For what?" Arthur asked, kissing the top of Merlin's head.

"Well for one, lending one of your best knights to a little boy for the day and then secondly taking time out of what I know is a busy day for you tomorrow to spend some time with him."

"Being king has to have some perks." He smirked.

"I love you my king."

"and I love you my warlock."

"Papa! Daddy!" Aywr called; scowl once again on her face.

"And we both love you little one." Arthur said, kissing the top of her head before she snuggled back into his top and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter Nine: Nightmares (The End)

**Please, please, please don't kill me. **

**I have been having some major personal issues lately including exams, mocks and official as well as Christmas prep. **

**I can't believe that the story is over *sob sob*, it has literally been a part of my life for as long as I can remember and I really don't know what to do without it. But I do think it is quite fitting that the story ends at the same time as the TV series *sob sob*. **

**I would like to say thank you to all of those who have reviewed the series, followed it or even just read it, it has honestly given me the confidence to continue writing these stories.**

**Please, if you have any ideas for my next project, I'm open to doing Merlin or Harry Potter, ONLY slash pairings and only H/C and Romance. Prompts are welcome **

**So, for the final time, please review and leave comments,**

**Thank you for your support,**

**All my love, The Prince and The Warlock xxx**

**Bad Dreams**

It was with a seldom seen frown that merlin woke in the morning, the familiar cry of his and Arthur's daughter failing to disturb him from his light sleep. He glanced over at his sleeping husband who was sprawled out on the bed, drooling into the pillow in a very kingly way before padding over to the door.

He was just debating the pros of returning to his room to don a pair of socks when he saw the two knights that guarded the princess' rooms passed out on the floor. He called out for Arthur with his magic, waking the king with his magic before he began striding to the room that their daughter and Leon and Gawain's two year old son shared.

He took a deep breath as his hand wrapped around the cool handle of the door, preparing himself for what he was going to see. Pushing open the door he gasped as he saw the image that was hovering in the air, a pitch black sky littered with shining stars, eyes finally settling on his daughter he let out a breath that he had been holding, tension melting from his body.

The golden haired princess way lay on her blankets that had been moved onto the floor with her cousin next to her, holding the soft dragon toy the Arthur had gifted Awyr for her fourth birthday to his chest.

He smiled as her musical voice drifted to his ears. "It's okay Aldwyn, papa (Merlin) said that everyone has nightmares sometimes." The younger boy sniffed heartily as he moved closer to his friend and pulled the dragon closer to his face.

"When I had a nightmare last month papa took me outside and showed me different shapes in the stars and told me that if I ever needed a hug to go to him or daddy, but it's okay, I told him, because I have Aldwyn, and he'll protect me from the nasty dreams. Just like daddy protects papa."

His heart melted a little at the sight but he schooled his face before clearing his throat and frowning softly at his daughter.

"I am pretty certain that I never told you to knock out the guards and stay awake in the middle of the night…" he paused for a moment as Arthur stumbled into the room, bleary eyed, sword in one hand and holding his breeches up with the other.

"You scared me and your daddy to death Aywr, we thought something had happened." Merlin said as he crouched next to the little girl and boy. Arthur grunted half-heartedly and settled next to Merlin on the floor, pulling Aywr into his lap tightly and laying his head on her tummy before blowing a raspberry on her stomach. She laughed and tried to push his face away whilst giggling and laughing at Arthur's antics.

"She was just proving that she was like her daddy." Arthur grinned, pressing his cheek against his daughters and nudging her until they both pulled the most adorable face with big eyes and pouty lips. Merlin sighed and tucked Aldwyn into his own arms before kicking Arthur covertly with his leg.

"Not fair, you know I can't resist that look." He said and he kissed Aldwyn on the cheek and enchanted the little boy's toy to come alive and breathe harmless fire. The toddler began to giggle and Arthur smiled and leant over to kiss Merlin softly on the lips.

"Are we forgiven?" Arthur said, placing a gentle hand on Merlin's hip before kissing his neck softly.

"Fine but only this once, and only because I love you… and 'cause you're pretty." Merlin mumbled the last bit before standing fluidly and hoisting his daughter and nephew up into his arms and settling them in their own beds and tucking them in carefully.

Smiling softly as Arthur wrapped his arms around his waist he leant back into the king and kissed the battle hardened hand that was now resting on his shoulder. "Now you two, no more hurting the guards, and no more astronomy lessons unless me, Arthur, Gawain or Leon say so okay. Little Princesses and Little Knights need all the rest that they can get for adventuring, and that happens in the day time."

Arthur smiled as he watched Merlin parenting; the warlock had come on leaps and bounds since when they had met, he had grown in to a brilliant father, and amazing partner and an inspirational leader. He had turned into the perfect partner for Arthur, the equal to him in every way and more than he could have imagined.

Arthur couldn't imagine his life without the brunet; Merlin was to him, as essential as oxygen and he was thankful that the only nightmares he had to deal with of late were those of two very small people and based around spiders and the dark.

_**The end xxx**_

**Please review, for the final time, I will miss this story more than words can say and I will also miss all my loyal and loving reviews, thank you for your support xxxxxxxxxx**

**The Prince and The Warlock xxxx**


End file.
